


cozy roses

by aroceu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Author's Favorite, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in a house, two hours from the city. The house is big and spacious and much too classy for either of them, but they don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cozy roses

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just domestic fluff. Inspired by this picture:
> 
>  

They live in a house, two hours from the city. The house is big and spacious and much too classy for either of them, but they don't care.

"Kyuhyun!" Jongwoon calls in the mornings--usually. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Kyuhyun's half-asleep in his room (because for some godforsaken reason, they have separate rooms) and groans, rolls over in his bed. "What," he mumbles, out of tiredness. And then, "I don't care, whatever you're having!"

It's not loud enough to reach Jongwoon's ears but Jongwoon yells, "Okay!" back and decides to make Kyuhyun's favorite, which are small pork buns and some canteloupe and soy milk on the side.

Twenty minutes later Kyuhyun comes down the steps, rubbing his eyes and not quite looking where he's going. He knows where he's going, though: he knows that each step is approximately eleven and a half-inches long, and that there are twenty-four before he reaches the bottom. He enters the kitchen and sits down at the table and Jongwoon, cheerfully, places his breakfast on the table.

Kyuhyun leans against his wrist. "Why do you do this for me every morning?" he mumbles.

Jongwoon smiles and wants to pat Kyuhyun on the head, but that would be weird. "Because I want to," he says. "It's fun. C'mon, eat up."

"Don't want me to wait for you?" says Kyuhyun.

"Do I ever?" asks Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun eats as Jongwoon finishes making his own breakfast (varying every day; but today it's eggs with a small piece of bread and some mung bean soup) and then joins him. Kyuhyun takes a longer time to eat so they both finish at the same time, and then go to Jongwoon's room to get ready for work because that's where they keep all their clothes.

"Remember to pick up my game," Kyuhyun reminds him as he buttons up Jongwoon's blazer.

"Yeah, yeah, what was it again? Number five?" says Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun snorts. "Four; the fifth hasn't come out yet," he says, before patting Jongwoon's shirt down and smoothing it out. "There. Perfect," he says, and then adjusts Jongwoon's collar a little. Kisses him under the chin.

Jongwoon blushes and nearly jumps back. "Kyuhyun!" he says, and tries to protest when Kyuhyun kisses a bit higher, near his mouth.

"We have time," says Kyuhyun.

"You have to be at work in twenty minutes!" says Jongwoon.

"Okay, so, take ten minutes, and then another ten minutes to get there," says Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon folds his arm and purposefully steps away from him. "Not right now," he says, and when Kyuhyun tries to pull him in for another kiss, Jongwoon says, "No."

Kyuhyun pouts, and then sighs and says, "Fine." They go downstairs, but before Kyuhyun can take the car, he grabs Jongwoon by the collar and firmly presses their mouths together, before winking and going out to the car.

Jongwoon doesn't let himself blush too much, because Kyuhyun kisses him all the time and it shouldn't be something to blush about anymore.

Kyuhyun takes the car because his work is in the city; he's assistant manager of a record company, works on the seventeenth floor of a twenty-story building. Jongwoon's a music teacher at an elementary school at the outskirts of the city. Their work pays well, but not that well enough for them to be able to afford this house. But it'd been a gift, from Kyuhyun's parents, after they'd gotten a civil partnership--Kyuhyun's parents had wanted them to be happy. The bed had been the gift from Jongwoon's parents, and both families chipped in for the house's renovation.

Jongwoon likes the house because it feels like a part of his life, even though it certainly doesn't match up to it; it's out of his league. But he's gotten used to it, learned to love it: it's truly beautiful, with trees surrounding and lawn seeming to have a forever shade of green. Autumn is Jongwoon's favorite because that's when the colors come to life and Jongwoon can see every shade of the house, can see every shade of himself and Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun likes winter best, but maybe that's because winter is when they can sit out in the snow and cuddle together from the cold and throw snowballs at each other on grey days.

The day goes by as usual and Jongwoon comes home with his voice sore but his heart brimmed with fulfillment, as always. Kyuhyun arrives at six o'clock and he looks a bit tired but pleased with himself.

"The band took the offer," he says when he enters the laundry room, taking his shoes off.

Jongwoon brightens and rushes over to help him take his jacket off. "Great! And the songs?"

"Well, they want to write their own songs, but honestly they're kind of crap." Kyuhyun laughs and lets Jongwoon take out his sleeve from his arm. "But I hinted that we  _might_  look it over for editing, and they seemed okay with that."

"At least they agreed to work with you," says Jongwoon happily, and Kyuhyun smiles and says, "Yeah."

They walk into the kitchen together and Kyuhyun says, "Shall I make dinner then?" Jongwoon says, "Great, I'm starving," because his lunch had been at eleven and he hadn't eaten anything since he'd gotten home, having been waiting for Kyuhyun's cooking.

Kyuhyun cooks pork and rice and some bok choy, which is Chinese but they both like Chinese so it's okay. Both of their cooking skills are passable but Kyuhyun's usually too tired to make himself something proper in the mornings; if not for Jongwoon, he'd be eating just bananas and gum every morning. Jongwoon likes eating Kyuhyun's cooking because it means Kyuhyun has taken time to make something for him. Although he likes it when Kyuhyun does anything for him, really.

Kyuhyun won't admit it, but he really only cooks dinner because of Jongwoon.

When dinner is over, Jongwoon goes into the living room to check his curriculum and prepare for the next day. Kyuhyun flops on the couch next to him and turns the TV on.

"Not now, I'm busy," Jongwoon mumbles, looking through his papers.

"You can be busy and I'll watch TV. It's okay." Kyuhyun adjusts himself so he's leaning against Jongwoon.

Jongwoon sighs under his breath but doesn't protest, because it feels too nice even though it's distracting. He finishes his prep two hours later, and Kyuhyun is still watching television, immersed in whatever program's going on.

"I'm tired," Jongwoon says, stretches and yawns. He looks to Kyuhyun, who's still watching the TV.

"I'm not," says Kyuhyun. "Are you going to bed?"

Jongwoon contemplates it; but sitting by Kyuhyun is preferable than going to Kyuhyun's bed alone. "No, it's okay," he says, and leans back and rests his head against Kyuhyun's shoulder. "I'll stay here with you."

Kyuhyun smiles and they both watch the TV, until Jongwoon's eyelids start to droop and then he snoring softly against Kyuhyun's shirt. Kyuhyun notices but doesn't stop the TV, although he turns down the volume a little bit. When it's eleven o'clock, he decides to call it a night and turns off the TV. He looks down at Jongwoon and decides he doesn't want to wake him up, so he goes to the hallway closet and grabs a blanket and then settles on the couch next to Jongwoon, props Jongwoon's head back on his shoulder, covers them both, and lets himself drift into sleep.

They both wake up with sore hips and aching backs, at around two in the morning. Jongwoon drags Kyuhyun to Kyuhyun's bed because "we need to be comfortable to sleep" or else "we'll be tired tomorrow morning," and then when they're in bed neither of them can sleep so they kiss a little, touch a little. They fall asleep a half an hour later and wake up barely on time.

Ten years later Kyuhyun will still be a record company assistant manager, Jongwoon still an elementary school music teacher. Jongwoon will still make breakfasts and Kyuhyun will still make dinners, and they'll still sleep in Kyuhyun's room and get dressed in Jongwoon's. They'll still throw snowballs in the winter and clean the porch in the spring, in this too-large house of theirs, and they'll still love it. Kyuhyun will press his nose to Jongwoon's every night and whisper, "I love you," and Jongwoon will giggle and hold onto his shoulders, prepared for whatever may come next.


End file.
